Eros
by Etigya
Summary: [IkkiShun] Han sido pareja por más de nueve meses y este es su primer día de San Valentín que celebran juntos como tal. [Continuación para: Lazos Rojos]


* * *

Continuación para "Lazos Rojos" ocurre simultáneamente con "Rosas de Hielo"

* * *

**Agradecimientos** **a:**

**AndreaZthator.** Gracias por el apoyo y por continuar leyéndome , como ves, de hecho, estoy revisando todo este universo. Gracias.

**Neon-san**: Gracias también… esta es la continuación.

**Kidogo:** Gracias blush tus palabras me han llegado en un momento justo cuando yo misma dudaba de la manera de mi redacción y descripción pero bueno, este es mi estilo y esto me lo has hecho ver, muchas gracias. Iré revisando todo a paso lento pero lo haré así que es cuestión de tiempo para La Próxima Vez…..

* * *

**"Eros"**

By. Kari no Chiryu

Seis filas de cinco niños cada una miraron atentos a su querido profesor, sus angelicales rostros no podrían sino bostezar de la impresión a la actitud inusual del hombre dulce.

Shun suspiró, una vez más, sentado a su escritorio y mirando melancólicamente a través de la ventana cercana. La primavera ya coqueteaba con los árboles en el patio escolar.

El día comenzó maravillosamente bien, por tanto, Shun despertó de un extraordinario humor.

Era el día que los occidentales llamaron: "Día del Amor". Era el día de San Valentín y el primero que Ikki y él compartirían como pareja.

Los niños habían insistido en celebrar el día con intercambio de cartas y obsequios. Él mismo, entusiasmado, planeó algunas actividades para que él e Ikki celebraran juntos.

Cuando salió de la habitación Ikki ya estaba en la cocina, totalmente preparado para su día de trabajo.

Shun sonrió al acercarse y saltar sobre él con alegría.

"Ik-kiii". Chirrió colgando a su cuello, enterrando el rostro entre las paletillas de su hermano.

Ikki sonrió mordiendo suavemente la rebanada de tostada en su boca, apoyando a su hermano en sus brazos para que el niño pudiera propiamente enlazar sus piernas largas alrededor de su cintura.

Shun sonrió más ampliamente, si esto es posible, apoyándose en las manos de su hermano para besarlo en el pómulo izquierdo.

"¡¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Oniichan!!".

"¡¿Eh?!". Ikki sonrió saboreando el momento.

"OMEDETEU BARENTAIN DEI, Oniichan". (Feliz día de San Valentín).

"Oi". Ikki se quejó trayendo una de sus manos para atizar en su oreja izquierda.

"¡Gomen!". Shun se disculpó inmediatamente al comprender que había sido muy 'efusivo' en sus felicitaciones.

"Ie, daijoubu, Usabi-Koi". (No, está bien). Ikki soltó suavemente su asimiento para que Shun estuviera de pie entonces se dio la vuelta para contemplar el milagro encarnado en su vida.

Con mirada profunda amorosa, Ikki tomó a Shun entre brazos para prodigarle un beso lento y profundo en los labios. Shun gimió combando en los brazos de bronce.

Ikki suspiró apartándose ligeramente, su respiración calurosa cobijó el rubor en las mejillas de su niño. "Omedeteu Barentain Dei, Ototo". Susurró casi tocando los labios dulces.

Shun sonrió afianzándose al cuello de Ikki. "Salgamos esta noche, Oniichan".

"No".

"¿Hm?". Sorpresa y desconcierto se escribieron en el rostro de alabastro.

Era el turno de Ikki para sonreír. "Tengo una sorpresa para ti, te la daré esta noche".

Shun casi sonrió de nuevo... casi.

"¡¿Qué sorpresa?!".

Y ahora era Ikki quien se esforzó en no reír. ¡Oh! Cuán bien conoció a su conejito curioso.

"Si te lo digo no será más una sorpresa". Dijo con suavidad abandonando renuentemente el abrazo caluroso con su hermano.

"Oi, Oniichan, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas". Se quejó el menor.

"Sí, ya sé". Ikki se alejó sonriente.

"No vas a decirme¿verdad?". Shun estrechó los ojos en inquisición y amenaza.

"Se nos hace tarde". El mayor contestó entretenido, vistiendo su chaqueta.

"Ikki, no seas cruel".

"¿Cruel?". Dijo con inocencia simulada volviéndose hacía Shun. "¿Quién, yo?". Dijo, quizás herido a la imputación... de no haber sido por el brillo en sus ojos...

"¡Ikki!".

"¿Te llevo o te vas en trasporte público?". Replicó saliendo del apartamento, dejando la puerta abierta tras él.

"¡¡Oi¡¡Oniichan!!". Shun se quejó, pero dio prisa para cerrar el apartamento y alcanzar a su hermano.

Shun no insistió de camino al trabajo, por lo menos no con palabras, pero si las miradas pudieran matar… Ikki simplemente se dedicó a silbar una canción.

Y en la actualidad se encontraba de nuevo suspirando. Dios! A veces odio la arrogancia de Ikki. Sí, aja.

De repente sonrió cubriendo sus labios con una mano delicada. ¡¡Dios!!... cuánto amó a su preciosa ave de fuego...

Los niños en sus pupitres continuaban luchando contra el escepticismo.

* * *

"Ikki-senpai". El grito vino una milésima de segundo antes de que la puerta estallara abierta. "¡¡Mira!!". Seiya atacó su oficina blandiendo felizmente un sobre. "Sahorí-san envió una postal de día de San Valentín". Sonrió mostrándola.

"Sí". Ikki sonrió ondeando un sobre similar en su propia mano, Seiya notó uno igual en el escritorio que iba dirigido a Shun.

"Todos recibimos una". Ikki continuó. "¿Ne, Hyoga?".

Seiya heló al nombre del rubio y lentamente, con temor, se dio la vuelta para verlo sentado en el sofá cerca de la ventana.

Hyoga emitió una sonrisa trémula al saludarlo. "Hola, Seiya".

El menor tragó el nudo en su garganta pero no contestó. El escepticismo era tal que no supo reaccionar. La última vez que Hyoga y él cruzaron palabras, bien, aquello no había salido muy bien.

La sonrisa de Hyoga vaciló.

"Así que Sahorí y Julián se casarán finalmente". Ikki comentó leyendo su propia tarjeta.

Su intervención le dio una excusa a ambos para desembarazarse de la tensa situación de su reencuentro.

"Hai". Dijo Seiya, algo nervioso. "Así parece".

"Era de esperarse después de tantas sociedades". Hyoga comentó intentando ser natural.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo¿tu qué crees, Seiya?".

"¡Uh?... Hai... yo pienso igual". Contestó reaccionando finalmente de la sorpresa.

De pronto Ikki esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Algo sumamente extraño en los parámetros de la normalidad y que inmediatamente llamó la atención hacia él... es decir, éste es Ikki, el caballero Phoenix... este hombre no sonríe...

"Escogieron un día estupendo para enviar las noticias". Ikki continuó.

"Hai". Seiya sonrió finalmente. "Sahorí siempre ha sido muy oportuna".

"Definitivamente". Hyoga estaba de acuerdo sonriendo también. "Y tú pareces extraordinariamente feliz, Ikki". Señaló a lo risueño del hombre mayor.

"¡Oh!, tengo mis razones".

"¿Qué?". Seiya preguntó, inocente.

"Eso es sólo para mi conocimiento, ustedes pueden suponer". Poniéndose de pie recogió su portafolio. "Y ahora me despido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer".

"¿Qué?". Hyoga se puso de pie cuando Ikki caminó a la puerta con toda la intención de salir.

"¿No vas a volver en la tarde, Ikki-senpai?".

Ikki se volvió para sonreírles entonces agitó sus cejas en una moda muy elegante y seductora, pero más que todo cómica y risueña.

En el próximo momento el Phoenix se había ido.

Seiya agitó su cabeza en entretenimiento. El amor de Ikki hacia Shun, y viceversa, lo había sacado de su apatía usual. Él casi sonrió recordando la mañana de aquél sábado hace más de nueve meses cuando despertó en la habitación de Ikki.

El sol ya estaba muy alto en el cielo cuando abandonó la comodidad de la cama. Sonrió. Esta habitación era exacta como Ikki. Sobria y decorada con un gusto sencillo pero distinguido.

La cama se ubicó contra la pared opuesta a la entrada, las cortinas de las ventanas eran azul oscuro y la habitación se pintó toda en color marfil perla.

Además de la cama, había un escritorio, un estante con libros, y el closet, todo en caoba oscuro. Había también una mesa con un aparato de sonido en el primer estante. En el espacio más amplio estaba la disposición de un televisor y DVD player, en el último, se apilaron algunos Cds y unos DVDs. Todo tan pulcro como la conducta del hombre que fue dueño de la habitación.

Seiya gimió pensando en el desorden de su propio cuarto.

Ikki había sido tan amable en dejarlo dormir en su habitación mientras él durmió en el sofá incomodo de la sala, por eso, Seiya se sintió muy apenado.

Bien, lo menos que podía hacer para retribuir ese gesto era prepararles un desayuno a ambos hermanos. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer... eso si Shun ya no le había ganado el puesto.

Con el pensamiento en mente y después de haberse ocupado rápidamente de su higiene personal, Seiya cruzó la sala a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar la cocina.

Con un ceño profundo atisbó de nuevo en la sala.

¿Dónde está Ikki?. Pensó

No había en el sofá ni una almohada como testigo de la estancia del Phoenix.

¿¿??

¿Podía ser posible que Ikki saliera tan temprano?

Seiya miró en reloj en la cocina.

La 9:30 de la mañana.

No muy temprano¿ne?.

Hizo una mueca encogiéndose de hombros y retomando la idea del desayuno. Gracias a Dios, estos dos siempre tenían comida en la nevera.

No habían pasado quince minutos cuando una voz suave llenó el lugar.

"Hmmmm... huele delicioso". Seiya se volvió de sus frituras para sonreir ampliamente mostrando qué tan bien le quedaba el delantal con conejitos rosas que Shun usó.

"Ohayooo, Shu-chan". Seiya sonrió ondeando la espátula en su mano.

"Ohayo". Shun sonrió brillantemente. Un rubor delicado pintó sus mejillas, su disposición emitió pura felicidad.

Inmediatamente, Seiya era perspicaz.

"¿Estamos muy felices esta mañana, uh?".

"Hai". Shun se sentó a la mesa envuelto en su bata rosa.

"¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe?". Preguntó inocentemente, pero la reacción de Shun fue desproporcionada. El muchacho se ruborizó hasta las raíces de su cabello.

No le tomó a Seiya mucho tiempo sumar dos y dos y...

Sus ojos se ensancharon. "No me digas que tu e Ikki...". Su voz se dejó correr a la expresión creciente de timidez en el rostro de Shun.

"¿Ikki, qué?". Ikki se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta con sólo una sábana blanca envuelta en sus caderas.

Seiya y Shun quedaron sin palabras. Shun, porque ésta era la primera mañana que Ikki y él despertaron como amantes y porque Seiya sería el primero en enterarse y dar testimonio...y Seiya... porque hasta ahora no había comprendido que tan sexy era su senpai.

Ikki sonrió, después de todo, fue un tipo bastante arrogante que amó dar estas impresiones.

Caminó con algún problema hacia su hermano, entonces se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¡¡Oi!!. ¡¡Oi!!". Seiya se quejó sonriendo y amenazándolos con la espátula. "Primero el desayuno, después el postre".

Shun sonrió con alegría al desenfado de su amigo. Seiya era un tesoro.

Ikki sonrió también tomando asiento muy despacio y suavemente en una silla junto a su hermano, esto, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para Seiya, eso y la pequeña mancha castaña en la sábana… parecía...sangre...

"¿Ikki por qué estás caminando como si...?". La pregunta jocosa murió en sus labios cuando lo increíble pasó.

Ikki se ruborizó. ¡IKKI SE RUBORIZÓ, por Etigia!. (1)

"No me digas...". Miró a Shun en entretenimiento. "¡¡¡Oi!!!... ¿¿¿Shun, conseguiste estar en la cima???".

"¡¡Oi!!... hahahahahahahahaha, nunca lo habría imaginado".

Los otros dos muchachos se limitaron a ruborizarse.

"Me alegro tanto por ustedes dos". De repente, Seiya se abrazó al cuello de Ikki apoyando su frente contra su nuca. "Bien hecho, Senpai...". Susurró.

Ikki le sonrió a Shun quien devolvió el gesto con dulzura. Finalmente los tres se dispusieron para el desayuno.

Recordar aquella mañana siempre hizo temblar de cariño el corazón de Seiya, por lo íntimo que había sido y porque algo tan importante… ellos lo compartieron con él.

"¿Y se puede saber de que te estás riendo?". Una voz divertida lo regresó a la realidad.

--¡Hyoga!--.

Con reserva se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al rubio quien sonreía suavemente.

---Su rostro es dulce... tan dulce como el rostro de Shun---. Hyoga estaba de pie ante el muchacho sobre quien destacaba ahora colosalmente. Él había lastimado a este niño tan mal... a su amigo¿y por qué razón?...

"¿Tienes algún compromiso esta noche, Seiya?".

El muchacho de cabello castaño tragó en el nudo en su garganta. Hyoga no sólo estaba dirigiéndose a él, si no que lo hacía con mucha amabilidad e incluso estaba... invitándolo a salir¿no?.

"No, yo... no...". Seiya se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué?". Dijo esperanzadamente. Su corazón tembló.

Hyoga sonrió. "¿Bien, aceptarías una mía, Seiya?".

Aunque cautas, sus esperanzas parecían despertar. "Acepto". Contestó vacilantemente, entonces sonrió. "Acepto".

"Bien entonces¿te recojo a las ocho?".

"A las ocho es perfecto".

* * *

Ikki arregló su chaqueta al salir de la casa. Una mujer joven salió sonriendo tras él.

"Bien, eso es todo". Dijo simpáticamente.

"Aa". Ikki asintió en condescendencia. "Gracias por todo, Taome-San".

"No lo mencione, el placer ha sido todo mío". La mujer sonrió tontamente al recordar cuando placer le había traído conocer a Ikki.

"Aún así, sé que he sido un cliente muy gruñón". Ikki hizo una mueca antes de sonreír.

"Eso sólo demuestra cuanto ama a su hermano, estoy segura que le encantara".

"Hai, él va amarla".

Taome le entregó a Ikki unas llaves antes de suspirar y sonreír. "Le deseo mucha dicha, Hanekawa-San" (2).

"Gracias, a usted también". Ambos hicieron una inclinación pequeña de respeto, entonces se dirigieron a sus autos.

Antes de marcharse, Ikki suspiró mirando la casa de la que minutos antes había salido, el jardín era amplio y tenía un patio también. Shun simplemente iba a amarla.

* * *

"Hanekawa-Sensei".

"…".

"¿Henekawa-Sensei?".

"¿Ah?". Shun regresó de su novena nube para encontrase con los ojos castaños claros de uno de sus alumnos.

"Hanekawa-Sensei, ya timbró la campanilla de salida".

"¿Ah¿ya?". Miró su reloj. ¡¡Oh Dios¿a dónde se había ido el día de hoy?.

Bien, quizás si le preguntaba a sus alumnos le habrían dicho¡¡¡¡¡DUUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!!!.

Con una expresión avergonzada, Shun agitó la cabeza. "Bien, entonces comiencen a salir en orden".

Ningún niño se movió.

"¿Qué ocurre?".

El niño de ojos castaños que había estado cerca de él haló una de las mangas de su camisa.

"¿Sí, Makoto-Chan?".

"No hemos hecho el intercambio de presentes". Dijo con un paquete pequeño envuelto en cintas y papeles de colores.

Shun sonrió. "Es cierto, discúlpenme". Hizo una reverencia. "Prosigan entonces".

Los niños alegraron a estas palabras comenzando a intercambiar sus regalos y tarjetas mientras sus voces alegres parecían aumentar cada vez más.

Shun sonrió a su alegría pero enseguida se dio cuenta que Makoto continuaba a su lado. Inclinándose para estar a la altura del niño de once años sonrió.

"Anô, Makoto-Chan¿no vas a intercambiar tu obsequio?".

Había un rubor en la cara del niño cuando permitió que su cabello castaño cubriera sus ojos y extendió sus manos para darle el obsequio a su profesor, demás está decir que Shun estaba sorprendido.

"¿Para mi?".

El niño agitó su cabeza violentamente.

Shun pestañeó un par de veces antes de tomar el regalo y sonreír. "Arigatou Goizamasu, Makoto-chan".

Al ver que su obsequio fue aceptado, el pequeño levantó el rostro sonriente. "Son galletas de vainilla, Sensei. Le pedí a mi Mamá que me ayudara a prepararlas para Usted".

"¿En serio?". Shun estaba extasiado. "Entonces deben estar deliciosas". A estas palabras, el niño volvió a ruborizarse.

"Espera un momento". Dijo regresando a sentarse a su escritorio. Abriendo la única gaveta, Shun extrajo una caja rectangular. "Ven aquí, Makoto". El niño se acercó.

Lo que Shun sostenía en sus manos era una caja de chocolates.

Sonrió al quitar las cintas. "Escoge uno". Dijo presentando al niño los volúmenes en la caja.

Era el turno del niño para pestañear. Esos chocolates parecían realmente caros por su envoltura y presentación y si ellos saboreaban la mitad de bien de lo que se veían u olían entonces eran una exquisitez.

"¿Pero son para su novia, Sensei?". Él niño dijo casi intimidado. "Quizás a ella no le agrade".

Shun agitó su cabeza. "No tengo novia, Makoto-Chan".

"¿A no?". El pequeño preguntó felizmente.

"No". Shun hizo una pausa sonriendo a un recuerdo. "Estos chocolates son para mi hermano. Cuando éramos niños, nuestro padre trajo a la casa una caja. Eran muy caros y aunque él no tenía mucho dinero los trajo para nosotros. Mi hermano los amó en seguida y créeme que él no se apega a muchas cosas. Después por muchas cosas... bueno, mi hermano es del tipo que se hace pasar por rudo y no se permite muchos placeres en la vida, así que investigué donde vendían estos chocolates, e incluso tuve que hacerlos traer de Europa para él. Sé que a él no le molestaría compartirlos".

Makoto quedó en silencio un momento, comprendiendo en su precocidad el regalo que su profesor le había dado este día, no sólo compartiendo con él el regalo para su hermano sino también, un recuerdo que parecía se muy precioso.

"Arigatou, Sensei". Dijo escogiendo un chocolate cerca de una de las esquinas.

"Gracias a ti, Makoto".

Shun sonrió al cerrar la caja nuevamente y dirigirse a sus niños. "Bien, ahora sí, salgan en orden". Los niños sonrieron alegremente al cumplir la orden de su maestro.

Shun emitió un suspiró recogiendo sus cosas del escritorio y cubriendo la caja de chocolates con su chaqueta.

Ikki ya debía estar esperándolo.

* * *

Ikki estaba a punto de entrar en la escuela a ver qué ocurría con Shun, cuando un grupo de niños, que él reconoció como el grupo de su hermano, salió a los portales del colegio.

Un par de minutos después, Shun aparecía también y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su hermano, sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

"Esta noche comeremos en casa". Ikki anunció después un par de minutos de conducir en silencio. 

La expresión de Shun aclaró visiblemente. Quizás Ikki había cambiado de opinión acerca de cómo su relación intima se había estado manejando y le permitiría de una vez ser... El pensamiento de Shun quedó inconcluso cuando Ikki cambió de canal y tomó la autopista, no mucho después de eso, ambos estaban en el estacionamiento de un gran centro comercial.

"¿Comida china, no se te antoja, Shun?". Ikki agitó sus cejas.

"Se me antoja otra cosa". Shun correspondió el gesto pícaro acercándose a su hermano para un beso. Ikki simplemente sonrió al disminuir la distancia y permitir que los labios cálidos y suaves de su hermano acariciaran los suyos.

Con un suspiro, Ikki apoyó su frente en la de su hermano. "Ne, Shun, primero la cena, luego el postre".

Shun pestañeó cuando se hermano bajó del auto dejándolo con la sensación de hormigueo en sus labios. –¿Dónde escuche algo similar antes?--.

* * *

Esta no había sido su idea para pasar el día de San Valentín.

Pero Shun se dio cuenta al caminar junto a su hermano por el centro comercial que en verdad lo estaba disfrutando y que no importaba dónde, siempre que estuviesen juntos, esa sería siempre su mayor alegría.

* * *

Había pasado fácilmente una hora antes de que ambos salieran del centro y ya había oscurecido un poco para entonces.

Shun frunció el ceño de repente. "Ikki, acabas de pasar nuestro cruce".

"No, no es verdad". Ikki alegó intentando contener su sonrisa.

"Sí, sí es Ikki. ¿A dónde vamos?".

"Eso es un secreto".

"Ikki, sabes que no me gustan...".

"Los secretos ni las sorpresas, ya sé Ototo". Ikki sonrió y así de repente parecía muy serio. "Pero por una vez, Usabi, compláceme y no te molestes, he estado planeando esto durante mucho tiempo para que todo fuese perfecto".

Shun frunció el ceño considerando la petición. Bien. Después de todo, qué no haría por Ikki.

"Bien". Asintió dulcemente.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Ikki tomó una desviación reduciendo la velocidad al conducir por una urbanización muy bien mantenida y obviamente cara.

"¡Oi!, Oniichan¿a quién venimos a ver aquí?".

"Ya verás".

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ikki se detuviera ante una casa de dos plantas, antes de que Shun pudiese decir nada, bajó del auto recostándose contra la puerta cerrada esperando que su hermano lo uniera.

Ikki no tuvo que esperar mucho, la puerta del otro lado se abrió y luego la oyó cerrarse.

Un sentimiento de nerviosismo se apoderó de él cuando, por primera vez, dudó su decisión. ¿Y si Shun no quería esto?.

Demasiado tarde para considerarlo, porque ahora Shun estaba de pie ante él.

"¿Quién vive aquí, Oniichan?".

Por unos instantes, Ikki contempló la casa antes de suspirar y enfrentar a su hermano.

Metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Ikki sacó un manojo de llaves, entonces con su mano libre alcanzó para una de las de Shun y la sostuvo cuando depositó las llaves allí.

"Tú, Ototo. Nosotros".

Shun apretó las llaves, no muy cierto de lo que su hermano estaba diciendo.

Miró en dirección a la edificación durante mucho tiempo antes de susurrar. "¿Ésta es nuestra casa?".

"Hai". Ikki simplemente dijo.

"¿Tuya y mía?". Se volvió para enfrentarlo.

"Hai". Esta vez, Ikki sonrió.

"¿De ambos?".

Ikki tuvo que reír ahora. "Hai, Ototo. Esta es nuestra casa ahora".

En el próximo momento, sus brazos estaban llenos de Shun.

"Gracias, Ikki". Shun sollozó en el abrazo protector de su hermano. Había pensado tantas veces en proponerle a Ikki adquirir una casa propia, pero el momento nunca parecía ser el adecuado y tampoco quiso empujar a su hermano más allá de sus límites. Ahora, Ikki lo sorprendía con esto. Era un gran paso.

"Baka". El muchacho de cabello cuervo sonrió. "Aishiteru".

Shun simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte.

Después de unos momentos, Ikki se apartó. "¿No quieres verla?".

No bien había terminado de hablar cuando Shun se esforzaba en encontrar la llave que abriría la cerradura de la puerta principal.

Ikki sonrió.

* * *

"¡Es maravillosa!". Shun exclamó. Y era. Ikki se había encargado esto. Por supuesto, tendrían que traer sus cosas, pero ambos podrían prescindir de ellas durante una noche... la casa estaba totalmente amueblada... y después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que ellos durmieron sin sus pijamas.

* * *

Después de un breve arreglo, Ikki le prometió a Shun mostrarle el resto de la casa, así que ambos volvieron al auto a traer los paquetes de su comida y sus demás pertenencias.

* * *

"¿Ya te dije cuánto te amo?". Shun preguntó apoyado en el pecho de Ikki. 

Ikki suspiró con desdén. "Sólo espero que me siguas amando cuando mires lo que hay en la cocina".

"¿Hm?". Shun se incorporó para enfrentarlo.

"¿Qué?".

"Por qué no vas y lo averiguas".

Con el más ligero de los ceños, Shun se puso de pie y fue, dónde Ikki le indicó, quedaba la cocina.

La sorpresa de Shun fue inmediata, al abrir la puerta, un cachorro de pastor alemán salió de allí agitando su cola alegremente, el pobre parecía enteramente agradecido de ser liberado y estar en compañía.

Shun recogió al perrito en brazos para mirarlo mejor, entonces lo abrazó. "¡¡Oi¡¡Oniichan... es hermoso!!". Shun estaba inmediatamente, enamorado del animalito.

"Sí, bien, pero tu limpias la cocina". Ikki dijo con una mueca señalando unos periódicos que parecían bastante 'ahem' sucios.

"Oniichan no baka". Shun sonrió.

* * *

El perrito durmió profundamente descansando en el regazo de su dueño. 

Shun se sentó entre las piernas de su hermano y apoyó su espalda en su pecho.

Ikki acariciaba el cabello de Shun extendiendo un brazo sobre el sofá en busca de comodidad, entonces entre sus chaquetas sintió un paquete.

Shun sonrió disimuladamente cuando Ikki empezó a escarbar, en un instante todo movimiento cesó...

"¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN SHUN¿¿¿¡¡¡DÓNDE LOS CONSEGUISTE!!!???". Fue tanta la impresión del Phoenix que al ponerse de pie, arrojó a Shun muy descortésmente al suelo.

"¡Ite!, Oniichan". Shun frotó su trasero, mientras el perrito en su regazo parecía divertido dando saltos de un lado a otro en el suelo.

Ikki no podría preocuparse por Shun cuando toda su atención se enfocó en abrir la caja... abriendo un chocolate apresuradamente lo llevó a su boca y... lo saboreó lenta y placenteramente, sus ojos se cerraron y una lágrima tibia humedeció su pómulo.

"Hmmmm". Gimió jugando con el sabor en su boca. "Son tan deliciosos como los recuerdos".

Cuando el primer chocolate se deshizo en su boca se apresuró en abrir el próximo.

Shun sonreía, su hermano mayor parecía haber regresado a su más temprana infancia.

"Mira bien a nuestro dueño, Eros. Que no siempre lo vas a ver así".

Ikki pestañeó un par de veces. La escena era en volumen graciosa. Ikki estaba sentado en el piso de piernas cruzadas con la caja de bombones en su regazo y desenvolviendo un chocolate tras otro con manos ávidas pero disfrutando cada uno en su individualidad.

"¿Eros?". Dijo con la boca llena, "¿Como el Dios del Amor?".

"Hmm". Shun sonrió. "¿No es perfecto?".

Ikki lo consideró un momento mientras abrió otro chocolate. "Hmmm". Masculló con la boca repleta.

"Oh, Ikki, te vas enfermar del estómago".

"hmm...pero..on...usto...".

Shun agitó la cabeza con diversión haciéndose cómodo en el sofá.

Eros parecía aún más divertido al acurrucarse cerca del torso de Shun cuando éste, apoyado en un codo, se dedicó a contemplar amablemente a su hermano… su hermano lleno de chocolates.

Había pensado en mil diálogos para entregárselos a Ikki... y después, para explicarle también por qué faltaba uno.

Pero Ikki no parecía notarlo siquiera.

A veces las cosas no salen como las planificas...

Pero resultan mejor de esa manera.

Owari

* * *

© 2001.

Revisado: Abril 2007.-

1.- Etigia: Es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la Mitología Griega.

En la guerra de los Dioses contra los Titanes, Zeus convocó a todos los inmortales para que le hicieran frente, éstos estaban muy escépticos de su triunfo y huyeron, acudiendo sólo al llamado de Zeus: Etigia, y poniendo a sus órdenes las fuerzas de sus hijos que eran: El valor, el Coraje, la templanza, entre otros. Posteriormente y gracias a esto, otros Dioses (siendo la primera Atenea junto a Hércules), se unieron a la lucha derrotando a los titanes.

En compensación por su valor, Zeus hizo sagrado el nombre de la Diosa. Toda promesa o juramento que se hiciera en su sagrado nombre sería de cumplimiento irrefutable, para dioses o mortales.

El río que atraviesa el Hades lleva el mismo nombre y se debe también a ella.

2.- Hanekawa: Hace tiempo seguía (muy difícilmente) la historia de una escritora italiana, Hanabi, este es el apellido que ella escogió para ellos y yo, que amé su historia, lo tomé con todo el debido respeto. En esta página podía encontrase su historia: http://www.ysal.it/index-fs.htm

* * *


End file.
